narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Uzumaki
Nagisa senju (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) ''was a kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan. After migrating to Konohagakure with her sister Mito Uzumaki she married Tobirama Senju,the village's second Hokage.she had part of the nine-tail sealed into her Background Nagisa was the younger sister of Mito uzumaki, becasue the uzumaki and senju clans- being that they are distant relative have all ways have close ties nagisa ended up mariyng tobirama. During the time that her brother in-law was fighting Madara and Hashirama gained control of Kurama. To gain power for her brother in-law and help her sister, Mito used a fūinjutsu to seal Kurama within both of them , both becoming the tailed beast's first jinchūriki along with becoming the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails' Yin-half .Despite the seal's strength, it almost broke when she was going through childbirth.4 Personality Nagisa was a headstrong ,tomboyish and talkative person with a blunt and sassy side to she is also very feisty as it seen with her brother in-law however is very kind and motherly and care very sisterly help care for Kimiko doing her with her Daughter and is had a very strong sense of duty to pro and the village but she retained her quick temper and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her she was known as scary when she got mad something that even she finds off-putting. She also was fearless, as her friend and sister in-law Kimiko was slightly surprised when she had showed anxiety over labour pains. Nagisa was prone to worrying about her husband and unborn son, showing strong maternal instincts as she correctly predicted her child's future personality and gender well-before giving birth. Nagisa is shown to be a selective hearer Nagisa deeply loved her family and was not afraid to have half of the Nine-Tails fox sealed in her to help her sister , even taking the death blow from Kinkaku that was meant for her husband. Though afraid of leaving her son she knew that he will be fine , she did as much as she could in her final moments to shower her son with love. She also cared deeply about Tobirama's students, thinking that Koharu Utatane was adorable and would often hug and kiss her on the forehead. She also had friendly fights with HIruzen Sarutobi , her favourite according to Tobirama. . Appearance Nagisa was a woman known for her beauty, she has a slender but feminine built,fair skin ,round purple eyes along with the common uzumaki red hair.It reaches to her waist with a shoulder length strand that framed the left side of her face and a green clip that parts her hair to her right. she wore a Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Quotes *To Tobirama-"sometimes love comes in unknown ways but when it does we will do any thing to protect that love even if it means forsaking other's but you're sister even if she loved Madara she chose the village and her brother's over her love don't you think she want though enough all ready" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT